Dust Alexander
Quick Description Dust was born with several oddities. His fur is a deep blue, adorned with long, straight hair that is a few tones darker. His eyes glow softly with a cyan hue that softly illuminates his face when in dark areas. Dust is a confident mercenary, bounty and monster hunter for hire. Due to his line of work, he tries not to allow himself to become attached to others, but once he does they know not a more loyal companion. Backstory Early Life Dust's earliest memories are that of waking alone and lost within the forests of the Wulfos capital, Thunderclaw within the Geeda Province at the young age of eight. Armed with nothing but his wits and a long sword known as Brazer, he wandered alone for three days meeting the worst the land has to offer, including wolves, bears, and bandits. It was during this time Dust received the vicious looking scar upon his face as he fought off a large group of armed brigands. He would meet two farmers upon the fourth day, whom brought him back to health. Dust would quickly find himself calling these individuals his family. He would spend the next two years of his life learning about the land around him, how to survive, and how to use his blade. However, eventually tragedy struck as his once beloved family was murdered, and he was helpless to save them. After their murder, he wondered alone once again upon the roads towards Thunderclaw. Soon a group of traveling merchants granted him passage and he found himself in Mercy Orphanage. There he would find himself almost consistently bullied and deprived of food and water, forcing him to steal to survive. After three years of living this way, he grew exhausted of this life, and left once again. While roaming, he found himself mixed up with a group of ruthless mercenary's known as the Venators whom taught Dust everything he knew about hunting, and killing monsters. There, was where he met Placeholder A chi master whom taught Dust the way of manipulating his own life force into a weapon. Through his guidance, and intense discipline, Dust began to make a name for himself throughout the Geeda Province. Eventually, Dust sat out on his own as a freelance mercenary in hopes of finding his own destiny. Phoenix Pass Saga Post Shade Peace Reborn Relationships Known Abilities Twin Strike: Dust is capable of preforming two swift strikes with either his body, or blade, or a mixture of the two faster than any normal man. Acrobatic's Grace: Dust has shown in the past he is able to unnaturally control himself in the air, allowing him to fall from great heights with no damage to himself, and even redirect himself in mid air. Chi Dash: Moving faster than the mind can process, Dust dashes a considerable distance by using his chi to improve the speed in which he can travel over a short period of time. He usually follows up with an attack that carries his momentum. Chi Burst: Dust can condense his chi within his body, and release it in a violent burst of kinetic energy that has enough power to pick up opponents and toss them. Dust Storm: Dust's ultimate ability, spinning at unimaginable speeds, Dust turns into a whirlwind of flashing metal and death. Able to hold this attack for roughly thirty seconds, he shreds apart his foes without discrimination. Notable Equipment Trivia Notable Quotes